This application claims the priority of German application 101 37 048.2, filed Jul. 31, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle having a folding roof which can be opened and lowered into a rear storage space, and a separating arrangement partitioning the rear storage space into a folding-top space and a residual luggage space, with the separating arrangement including a dimensionally stable covering element which can be shifted vertically from a use position into a non-use position when the folding roof is stored. The invention also relates to a process of storing the folding roof.
A motor vehicle of this type having a folding roof which can be opened and lowered into a rear storage space can be inferred as already being known from German patent publication DE 198 45 154 C2. This document furthermore envisages partitioning the rear storage space into a folding-top space and a residual luggage space by means of a separating arrangement which comprises a dimensionally stable, flat covering element. This covering element can be shifted vertically from a use position into a non-use position when the folding top is stored.
One object of the present invention is the object of providing a motor vehicle of the type mentioned at the beginning in which the residual luggage space can be loaded and unloaded in an improved manner.
This object is achieved according to the invention by an arrangement in which the covering element extends over a rear sub-length of the separating arrangement and can be displaced forwards into the non-use position, shortening the length of the separating arrangement. Advantageous refinements of the invention can be gathered from the claims.
In a motor vehicle according to the invention, the covering element which extends over a rear sub-length of the separating arrangement, as seen in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, can be displaced forwards into the non-use position, shortening the length of the separating arrangement. As a result, a relatively large loading opening is advantageously produced for loading and unloading the residual luggage space.
In order to utilize the space for the residual luggage space particularly well, in an advantageous refinement of the invention, the covering element is designed as a covering hood having wings which are angled laterally downwards.
A parallelogram linkage, which is arranged in each case laterally, has proven successful for shifting the covering hood forwards and upwards. It is possible for the path of displacement to be influenced in a simple manner by the selection of the length of the parallelogram lever.
The reduction in the length of the separating arrangement can be compensated for in a simple manner by means of a second covering element formed by a foldable web of material.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention emerge from the following description and with reference to the drawings.